


Изюм

by NekoAkurana, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2019 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2019 || Тексты R-NC-21 [3]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAkurana/pseuds/NekoAkurana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202019
Summary: Чуть более раскрытое воссоединение семьи. И всё равно чересчур запоздавшее.
Series: 2019 || Тексты R-NC-21 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660840
Kudos: 1





	Изюм

Стоило полностью отступить отупляющему беспамятству сна, как первым, что она осознала, была необратимость собственного конца, и лишь спустя какое-то время накатила мучительная слабость. Ощущения в равной степени настоящие, даже несмотря на притупившуюся со временем восприимчивость к окружающему миру.  
Отголоски состояния, схожего с анабиозом, всё ещё сковывали движения, парализуя совместно с волнением. Пробуждение было неожиданным, пусть не таким уж и долгим: на неё словно повлияло что-то извне. Пробралось сквозь стеклянный барьер её тюрьмы, аккуратно коснулось холодных век и смешалось с дымкой потускневших роговиц. Зарождающийся в груди мягкий трепет подсказал: это совершенно точно чужое присутствие. Безусловно, кого-то особенного… Явно кого-то из «своих».  
Полубожественное по своей сути создание прижалось своим бесформенным телом к лампочке, шаря руками в попытках удержать столь прекрасное чувство, тут же начавшее таять во мраке. Некогда объект поклонения для одних и чистой выгоды для других... Теперь же уместна среди других заводов не больше, чем почерневший сухофрукт на макушке кекса.  
Массивные полосы металла и многочисленные кабели без труда удержали желейное тело на месте; проводники продолжили с жадностью потреблять выделяемые сущностью остатки энергии. Место её заточения, огромная конструкция, напоминающая лампу накаливания, вопреки своему виду, вовсе не производила свет, нет. Наоборот, она неумолимо поглощала его.  
От растущего внутри протеста содрогнулось каждое крылышко, и даже лишённые нервных окончаний придатки мгновенно отозвались на разрастающуюся слабость. Тонкие же ноги и руки сводило судорогами никогда ранее не проникавшего внутрь холода.  
Забирать уже было нечего.  
Стоило подобной мысли отразиться в лишённых зрачков глазах, как рука сама судорожно потянулась в попытке избавиться от стеклянной преграды. Вкладываемое в удар отчаяние усилилось вдвойне, когда от резких движений отслоилась пара ногтей, прилипая вместе с кровавыми сгустками к прозрачной поверхности.  
Она вновь закричала.  
Скопления маленьких телец на спине, эти сотни обезглавленных купидонов, дёргались, словно отдельно от остального тела… Будто и в самом деле вторили её воплям.  
Виноградная улитка, на которую наступили и кинули в муравейник.  
Клетки стремительнее начали терять свою форму, совсем как от быстрой разморозки. В первую очередь расплавилась кожа, обнажая кости и пачкая стекло от особенно отчаянных попыток избежать своей участи.  
Подрагивающие же длинные крылья разметались по стеклу, демонстрируя всю свою увядающую красоту.  
Из последних сил она взывала к «своему», роняя слёзы на стремительно чернеющие пряди волос.  
Кусочки скальпа неожиданно легко поддавались усилиям тонких пальцев, тотчас небольшими кусками утопая в океане перьев на дне колбы. Сопутствующие тому крики ни на минуту не стихали, только менялись по своей тональности, смешивались с завыванием... Пока не стали напоминать лишь бульканье и тяжёлый скрип.  
А затем упала – точно скелет жука без внутренностей.  
Всё закончилось быстро. Лишь кровяные сгустки ужасно медленно остывали на холодном дне лампочки.  
Эхо от криков исчезло без следа, чтобы затем возродиться с новыми силами.  
Вопль металла ещё долго не стихал среди руин.


End file.
